<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by Blackbrokensoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424365">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbrokensoul/pseuds/Blackbrokensoul'>Blackbrokensoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbrokensoul/pseuds/Blackbrokensoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>soobin's time as an mc is finally coming to an end. but he's faced with a life-changing situation.</p><p>"be an actor and quit txt."</p><p>what will he do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin &amp; Everyone, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was inspired by of course the news of soobin being an mc and bangpd's prank before with namjoon. i rushed this so sorry for any mistakes, i really had to write this as i can't get if off my head lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"great job as always, soobin! thank you for all the hardwork for the past year. music bank will miss you," the director says as soobin bows and thanks the staffs that were with them.</p><p>soobin bowed and smiled as he walk past the crowd, thanking the staff that helped him throughout his year as an mc. he makes his way to his changing room to get his makeup removed and change his clothes, and finally go home.</p><p>as soobin enters the changing room, he noticed on his makeup table a bouquet of flowers with a note on top.</p><p>"Congratulations!" the note says, written in black ink and has colored doodles all over. he noticed the drawings of a fox, bear, penguin and squirrel, although poorly drawn, his eyes immediately lit up and he covered his mouth to hide his giggles. suddenly, the door behind him shut and the lights went out. he dropped the note in shock, turns around and sees 4 silhouttes holding a candle lit cake, and a shout was heard,</p><p>"congratulations, soobin!" the 4 silhouttes exclaimed, their shout so loud he's sure the other staff outside was probably startled too. soobin's eyes are still adjusting to the dark but he knows who the 4 figures standing before him are. his members.</p><p>soobin blindly ran towards his members and engulfed them all in a group hug, joining them in shouting, celebrating.</p><p>"guys! what are you doing here?" he says as the other members continue shouting, but still engulfed in the group hug.</p><p>"it's your last day as an mc! did you think we'll forget?" taahyun exclaimed, eyes wide and clear and his tiptoeing in the hug.</p><p>"taehyunie's right! you're still gonna treat us for dinner hyung'" beomgyu added as he continued bouncing up and down.</p><p>as they broke apart, yeonjun holds the cake to soobin. "blow the candles soobinie," he says, smiling widely.</p><p>soobin can't help the tears prickling in his eyes, he makes a wish first then blows the candles. they cheered again as kai opens the lights.</p><p>"awww nooo soobinie is crying," yeonjun coos, hugging the tall boy with one hand as he holds the cake in the other. yeonjun rubs his back in circles, and it just makes soobin cry harder. his hyung was always this sweet.</p><p>little things like these doesn't fail to warm soobin's heart, and his tearducts just can't seem to control itself. soobin's overwhelmed with emotions, crying and laughing at the same time while yeonjun wiped his tears.</p><p>--------------------<br/>
back at the dorms, they're energy already drained, the young ones went straight to their rooms to rest. yeonjun remained with soobin, well they were practically inseparable.</p><p>"are you gonna rest too soobinie?"</p><p>"nah, i'm tired but i don't want to take a nap. gonna watch a movie or something," soobin replies.</p><p>"then i'll watch with you, as long as it's not those sappy romantic movies you always watch!" yeonjun teases, as he makes a beeline towards the kitchen. "i'll make some ramen, go prepare the movie soobinie," he added.</p><p>soobin nods, leaving his things on the floor not bothering to clean them up yet and went straight to get his laptop and prepare the movie. he opens "flipped" and made himself comfortable on the couch. the smell of ramen is surrounds them, and he watches yeonjun's back as he was cooking. he smiles fondly at the elder, not noticing he was staring for so long already.</p><p>"what's the matter soobinie? something on my face?" yeonjun smirks as he walks toward the younger holding the steaming hot ramen with two chopsticks placed on a tray.</p><p>"thank taehyun for buying us a tray, it makes our movie marathons on the couch easier," soobin says.</p><p>yeonjun plops down beside him, legs crossed and tray steady on his thighs. "dig in soobinie, my special treat for you. finally we can hang out with you on fridays again," yeonjun sighs dramatically.</p><p>"as if we don't live together and literally all 5 of us are inseparable, you're so dramatic hyung," soobin replies, the blush evident on his cheeks, as he looks at the monitor to pretend he's fixing the player of their movie.</p><p>"you're so cute soobinieeee" yeonjun coos and pinches his cheeks. ah, he's hyung is always like that, treating him like some stress ball and pinching his cheeks whenever he feels like it. and he likes it.</p><p>soobin plays the movie and both starts eating their ramen, sharing the pot although their position kind of umcomfortable. they finished the pot within minutes, the movie just barely starting.</p><p>"your ramen's the best, hyung. thanks for cooking," soobin says. yeonjun smiles at that as he place the empty pot of ramen on the floor and clean it up later.</p><p>yeonjun settles in the couch and sat comfortably, and soobin rests his head on yeonjun's shoulder as they watch. yeonjun's hand naturally held his, and soobin wishes days like this will never end. the young ones woke up a few hours later for dinner, seeing their two hyungs sleeping on the couch, as they purposely made noise to wake them up.</p><p>soobin wakes up, startled, yeonjun still sleeping with his mouth open. seeing the taehyun, kai and beomgyu clunching their stomachs from laughing too hard, soobin glares at them but still smiles, wishing for the second time that day that days like this continues on.</p><p>------------------</p><p>"soobin, pd wants to talk with you," a staff calls to him, as they were busy with their dance practice.</p><p>the other members didn't seem to hear and continued to practice.</p><p>"i'll be back guys," soobin says, but the other members didn't seem to notice him again, maybe the speaker was too loud, he thinks. he waits for a second for them to answer, but still no response, nor a glance spared at him.</p><p>he sighs, wondering why the other members were so focused right now. they are usually still playful even during dance practice, so this change in the environment is sends a signal to soobin that something might be bothering them. soobin brushed off his thoughts aside first, the pd needs to talk to him. he can talk to the members later. soobin follows the staff and they walked towards the pd's room.</p><p>soobin knocks on the door and he peeks inside, seeing the pd sitting across the table, looking very serious. soobin suddenly felt nervous, his hands clammy as he walks inside.</p><p>"uhm. excuse me pd-nim, you called for me?" soobin says, his voice laced with nervousness. pd looked at him, eyes stern as if he's looking right through his soul. he gestured soobin to sit down in front him.</p><p>"yes, soobin. i'll go straight to the point to lessen your nerves," he says.</p><p>soobin gulps and nods, hands gripping his pants so tightly. the air is so heavy in the room, and he swears he can hear the ticking of the clock. why the heck is it so loud?</p><p>"one of the directors of an upcoming drama noticed you while you were an MC, and he wants you to be his next star. congratulations," he says. but his voice and face didn't have any trace of happiness. isn't this supposed to be good news?</p><p>"oh, wow. uhm.. that's.." soobin stutters. he doesn't really know what to say. he's happy, he's been recognized. but why is the tension heavier than before? why is pd-nim glaring at me like I did something wrong?</p><p>pd clears his throat and adds, "he wants to meet you this weekend. and maybe start next week,"</p><p>"oh! wait isn't it a bit early? how about our preparation for the comeback? uhm.. i can work overtime so i won't delay fall behind practice.." soobin nervously says, he's overwhelmed right now. he's happy but it's additional work, but he's willing as long as they can manage the schedules...</p><p>" you won't need to practice for the comeback anymore, "</p><p>what?</p><p>soobin's thoughts suddenly stopped. did he hear that right?</p><p>"uhmm. what? sorry could you repeat that, i must have heard you wrong," soobin replied and chuckled nervoulsy. his mind is on override right now and he's hearing silly things...<br/>
"no, you heard it right. you won't need to practice anymore because you won't be in txt anymore, if you accept this acting offer."</p><p>soobin's eyes widened. no. that can't happen.</p><p>"what? so you're asking me... to choose?"</p><p>"yes, soobin. TXT or go solo and be an actor?"</p><p>pd's voice never wavered. no ounce of empathy, he didn't even tried to negotiate with the director if i can be on both, he can't believe this.</p><p>"No, I'll stay with my members. TXT." soobin answered so fast. he didn't even think for a second to weigh the pros and cons.</p><p>"are you sure? you have a good future as an actor. you--"</p><p>"uhm sorry pd-nim, but I won't leave my members to pursue acting. our dream has always been to be healing idols, together." soobin immediately said.</p><p>pd's eyes went wide with shocked, like he was offended, mouth agape.</p><p>"oh my god, i'm so sorry pd-nim, i cut you off while you were talking, i'm so sorry," soobin stood up and bowed countless times, fuck he feels like an idiot, letting his emotions get the better of him,</p><p>then pd-nim suddenly laughed.</p><p>soobin looked up, surprised, what? why is he laughing?</p><p>"pd-nim??" soobin asked, confused. the heck is happening?</p><p>"you can come in, boys." pd shouted.</p><p>soobin looked so startled, the door suddenly opens, and yeonjun, beomgyu, kai and taehyun walked inside the room, laughing and crying at the same time.</p><p>he was so confused. "what are you guys doing here?!" soobin exclaimed, feeling betrayed by his members. then he realized. "was this a prank? ahhhh!! that's why you guys didn't even spare me a glance back at the practice room!!" soobin shouted, as he ran towards the members and playfully punched and kicked them.</p><p>"oh hyung, we were actually about to cry if you said yes, but you suddenly cut off pd-nim and said no so aggressively that we had such a hard time containing our laughters!!" beomgyu said so fast like he was rapping, and then he was laughing so hard again.</p><p>yeonjun and the rest can't seem to stop laughing either, so soobin just continued hitting them.</p><p>"but seriously, soobinie. thank you for choosing us. " yeonjun finally says as their laughter died down.</p><p>soobin looked at him, a bit confused. of course he was going to choose them! but he ought to ask them later when they're finally back at the dorm.</p><p>"okay boys, the prank was a success, thank you soobin," pd laughs, "we've got you pizza and chicken back the practice room, so go on," he adds and gestures them out of the room, smiling fondly at them.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>the smell of freshly baked pizza and chicken filled their lungs as they went back inside their practice room, the staff clapping at them for a successful prank. soobin laughed and bowed to thank the staff, and they were left alone in the room.</p><p>kai, yeonjun and beomgyu went straight for the food, and taehyun, who was clinging to his arm the whole walk back to the room, dragged him as well.</p><p>"cmon hyung, its an extension of your mc graduation celebration," beomgyu teased, cheeks filled with pizza. soobin coos at the younger and ruffles his hair aggressively.</p><p>"yeonjun hyung, what did you mean by then? when you thanked me.." soobin asked, as he filled his plate.</p><p>yeonjun looked at him, cheeks full as well and looking so adorable with his pouty lips, and swallows his food to answer.</p><p>"before you, we were pranked." yeonjun replies.</p><p>"huh? how?" soobin asked, startled. "you were pranked before me and i wasn't part of it?! that's unfaaair," soobin whines.</p><p>"we can't say because it's part of your prank!" kai added.</p><p>"pd-nim called us four, saying that you, soobin hyung, was offered an opportunity to be an actor.. he literally said the same thing, and asked us if it was okay that you will no longer part of our group," beomgyu added, cheeks still full.</p><p>"ahh beomgyu hyung don't talk with your mouth full," taehyun chuckled as he wipes beomgyu's mouth with tissue.</p><p>beomgyu was startled by taehyun's action and suddenly went silent and continued chewing his food, cheeks tainted red.</p><p>the others stared at them, and taehyun broke the silence." what, there was cheese on the side of his mouth," he defended himself, cheeks also tainting red. "back to you soobin hyung! so pd-nim asked that and of course, we said.. no." taehyun hung his head low, embarassed of their answer.</p><p>"i'm sorry hyung, we were so selfish. we didn't want you to leave us, even though it was a prank, i felt bad that we selfishly said no, without even thinking about your feelings. if you would actually say yes, what if you did want to be an actor, and here we are being selfish not wanting you to reach your dreams so that you can stay with us.. " taehyun was rambling and he was clinging to beomgyu's arm now, he didn't even realize there were tears streaming down his face.</p><p>" oh taehyunie.." soobin grabs taehyun and hugged him tight, taehyun burying himself on his leader's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. </p><p>"you guys know that i will never ever trade our group, right? our movie marathon back at the dorms, our ramen nights.. everything. i will never trade that for anything. i will always choose txt." soobin says as he hugs taehyun tighter and rubs his back soothingly. </p><p>the room went silent as they heard soobin, and the other members stopped eating first as they gather around soobin and taehyun, trying to comfort them.</p><p>"it's okay hyunie, it was just a prank, although that really caught us off guard." kai says, his hands patting taehyun's back gently.</p><p>taehyun finally stopped crying, as he rubbed his eyes and sniffled, he added, "thank you, soobin hyung.. but i'm actually thankful for the prank, it made me realize that situations like these can actually happen and.. i realized now more than ever how strong our bonds are..,"</p><p>yeonjun smiled at that. he may be the eldest, but taehyun, as their second maknae, is so mature and rarely cries in front of the camera, but with them, he always speaks his heart out. yeonjun is so thankful that taehyun is so comfortable with them that he is able to share his worries with them.</p><p>"aish, this prank pd-nim pulled on us was really the funniest ever but also one of the most helpful.. i really admire how they are able to help us like this." yeonjun adds, the proceeds to open his arms wide to gather them again together for another group hug.</p><p>they stayed together like that for a while, until yeonjun was the first one to break it and jabs everyone playfully to bring back the mood." hey let's not keep the food waiting!" he exclaims.</p><p>soobin and the rest smiles at that.</p><p>"TXT forever!!" kai shouts a he picks up his plate again starts stuffing himself with food.</p><p>the others laughed at that and proceed to grab their plates too, beomgyu dragging a still snifling taehyun towards the food and fills taehyun's plate with pizza and chicken. yeonjun stood beside him and laughs at kai, who's making faces while eating.</p><p>soobin stares at his members and smiles. he wishes days like these will never end. and he knows they will be together for a long, long, long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you guys enjoyed. i really had to write this as i can't concentrate with work, my mind's full of mc soobin.<br/>let's support our brave leader soobin on music bank as a regular mc!</p><p>kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>